


Protect the Pope

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gaurdian Angels, Gen, Secret Service - Freeform, pope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Pope coming to Philly, all of the angels are watching, waiting for anything to happen. They haven't watched out for the Pope since their Father left, but God has given special instrustions to watch him carefully. </p><p>The agents of the CIA are given the same orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect the Pope

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on doing something else today, but I thought that this would be good too.

"You are to protect him, My children." God said to them. God knew that He and the other angels should have been guiding the Pope in His absence, but, like many traditions, they neglected to do so. 

God was please with His childrens acceptence of the new Pope and their orders. The angels only had to make sure that they saved him if he was harmed, or deter something that was going to happen to him. 

God Himself was watching out for the Pope. He felt obligated to do so, making up for all the years of His absence in anyway that He could. He would be entering America shortly, Philadelphia, specifically.

All of the angels were awaiting for the Pope now.

*

Blake was pacing the floor, a phone to her ear. 

"You really want to put me on the field for  _gaurd duty?"_ She asked, scoffing at the idea. She paced around the Bunker table, listening to the answer. For some reason, all of the angels vanished out of the Bunker quickly so they could see their Father for an emergenc angel meeting. 

"Why don't you just get the Secret Sevice to do it?" She questioned. She snorted at whatever the other person said on the other line of the phone.

"Really?" She stopped pacing and looked at the ground like it had all of the answers. She began to pace again. 

"Fine," She said like a child. "But you owe me." She finished. Blake pulled the phone from her ear and sighed. She walked to the kitchen and began to make a sandwich. 

Blake felt the swoosh of wings from behind her. Arms came and wrapped their way around her torso.

"What was so important?" She asked Michael. 

"I have been stationed to protect the Pope when he arrives in America," Michael said. Blake pulled away and said,

"You too, huh?"

"I don't understand?" Michael tilted his head and looked confused.

"I'm going to Philly to protect the Pope, too?"

"You're on God Squad duty too?" Gabriel's chimed in as he snapped himself in the room.

"Sadly." She said.

"Father has appointed many of the angels to protect the Voice of the Church," Michael said. "I believe He is trying to redeem Himself to the Church."

"And we angels were not doing our job as well," Cas added, walking to the fridge to get out the grape jelly. Dean came out of the lounge and hugged Cas. 

"So you are going to see the Pope?"

"Just protect him." Cas answered. 

"Father gave Gabriel and I strict orders to not do anything...inappropriate while the Pope is here." Lucifer chimed in. 

"How drunk do you think we would get if we took the Euchararist and Wine from the Pope?" Gabriel asked. 

Dean groaned. 

"I believe that something like that is what Father would not want us to do," Cas said before eating the jelly from the container.

 _God help the Pope._ Blake thought. She was suprised when a soft voice whispered in her head.

_I'll try._


End file.
